Don't Talk, Just Kiss
by bel canto bueno
Summary: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."-Ingrid Bergman. He had always told her she talked too much. Tori/Beck


**A/N: Hey everyone. First Victorious story because only recently has this show become my new obsession. But I love it and Tori and Beck and this is what we get.**

Summary: "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."-Ingrid Bergman. He had always told her she talked too much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>It had taken her hours to get the paint out of her hair. She had thought Jade's tricks were over, but recently, as Tori's friendship with Beck had progressed, Jade's retaliation had gotten progressively worse.<p>

Which would be why Tori had spent the better part of her Friday night washing blue paint off of her body.

Her parents and Trina had taken off earlier that morning for New York, for Trina to look at colleges, leaving Tori the house until Tuesday. Her plan had been to invite Cat over for the night for a girl's night and a sleepover, but then blue paint fiasco occurred, so the sleepover was put on hold.

She had ordered in a (ridiculously) large amount of food and planned to spend the night curled up on the couch, perfectly comfortable in her sweatpants and baby-tee.

But of course, things don't ever go the way Tori plans them, so why should tonight be any different?

The doorbell rings about 20 minutes into _A Cinderella Story_. She stands, not bothering to fix her wet hair or adjust her too small top, thinking it was only the delivery guy. But, of course, it's Beck outside her door, standing there with all her food, looking as casual as she had ever seen him, in a pair of basketball shorts, with a white t-shirt overtop of a gray wifebeater.

"Hey," Beck says easily, either not noticing or not acknowledging the look of shock on Tori's face.

"H…hey," She smiles, recovering quickly. "Is that my food?"

Beck nods. "Yeah, so why wasn't I invited?" Tori cocks her head sideways, looking confused. "You got all this food; there's gotta be a party somewhere." He teases.

Tori blushes. "No party, just me. It was a rough day and I wanted some nice greasy food." She steps back, pulling the door open wider, silently inviting him in. He walks past her, setting the food on the coffee table, before going into the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

Tori closes the door and leans against it for a second, closing her eyes, as she tries to sort through her thoughts.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point the 'crush' she had on her best friend had developed into something more. And as of lately, it had been killing her to see him and not be with him.

"You alright?" Beck looks perfectly relaxed sitting on her couch, waiting patiently for her to join him.

Tori nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something Cat said earlier. We were playing Pictionary with Andre and Robbie and Cat was supposed to be drawing New Hampshire, except she kept drawing it in the wrong place and so Robbie kept guessing states like Oregon and Kansas and…"

Beck cuts her off. "You talk too much." He grins at her and she smiles, as she sits down next to him.

"You tell me that too much," She counters and he grins again.

"Maybe I'd stop telling you that if you stopped talking so much." But his tone is light, airy, carefree even, and she knows he's joking around, so she plays the movie again, expecting a complaint from her companion.

He seems to know she doesn't want to talk about her day (she's still not sure if he knows about the Jade incident), but he listens to her ramble about Trina and giggle about Cat. And she remembers exactly why he's one of, if not _the_, best friend she's ever had. He makes her laugh, he makes her smile, and he always knows how to cheer her up when she's down. He listens to her stupid stories; he helps her solve all her problems. Tori knows she can go to Beck for anything, just like he can come to her with anything.

They're in silence, while they watch the climactic scene of the movie. Austin Ames runs off the football field right up to Sam Montgomery. "Ohhhh, this is my favorite part!" Tori exclaims, sitting up straighter.

Beck laughs. "Why?"

"Because things like this don't happen in real life." Tori explains. "You don't find guys like Austin Ames, there's no secret admirers…it's just…perfect."

"Jade and I broke up." Beck blurts out.

"What?" Tori cries as she jumps up and begins to pace. "Beck, why didn't you tell me? Is it because I talk too much? Have I been talking so much tonight that I didn't give you a chance? Oh God, why don't you just tell me to to…"

"Tori, shut up." Beck stands. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to bring Jade up and ruin your day…even more than it already has been." He pauses. "I apologize for that, by the way."

She looks over at him. "How did you find out about earlier? Nobody saw Jade and I."

He shrugs as he steps closer. "Heard rumors. Wasn't sure if it was true, but," He lightly pulls one of her waves. "then I saw the blue paint."

"Man, I thought I got it all!" Tori backs away from him. Her brain's going wild now, running with fantasies about the newly single Beck. He doesn't have to say it's for good this time; she knows him well enough by now to see it's written all over his face. "Why'd she break up with you this time?" Tori asks softly, lifting her hips to sit on the counter in the kitchen.

Beck walks toward her. "I broke up with her." He laughs at the look of shock on Tori's face. "I heard about the paint incident, and then we got into a fight. And it just…" He trails off, but he doesn't need to finish.

"I'm sorry." Tori says.

Beck shrugs, stepping closer to her. "Why? I'm not."

"I know you loved her,"

"Loved. Past. Not anymore." Beck shakes his head as he takes yet another step closer.

Her breath hitches in her throat because she finally has hope that he could be feeling what she is. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, looking down at the floor. "It's ok if you still do. Love her, I mean. You were together for over two…"

"You talk too much." Beck's standing right in front of her now, guiding her head up with his finger under her chin.

She continues on. "…years, that's a really long time by anyone's standards, let along high school dating, and your last few break-ups didn't last and…"

And then his lips are on hers and he's sweet and perfect and she can't help but think that this is what heaven must be like, before she remembers where she is.

"Beck, wait." She pulls away reluctantly.

"Tori, no." Beck says. "God, Tori, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that. So please stop talking so I can just kiss you again." He presses his lips to hers.

"But what about…"

"Tori, shut up." And for once, she listens to what he says, and allows him to kiss her again. It's everything she dreamed it would ever be, nothing like their first kiss on her second day at Hollywood Arts.

He had always told her she talked too much. And now he had a way of shutting her up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did we think? Let me know in a review what you thought of this and whether you think I should do more because I definitely have some ideas =]**


End file.
